


Is It In His Head

by 0101Binaries01010



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0101Binaries01010/pseuds/0101Binaries01010
Summary: Two-Bit struggles with depression, but he doesn't think it's valid or that he deserves to talk about it.Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been active on my Tumblr and busy writing scripts for my friend that I'm co-writing a series for.
Kudos: 12





	Is It In His Head

He wished he was able to laugh like he used to. He could tell that his smile wasn't as bright and his eyes didn't show the mischievous glint. He knew he was probably depressed, but he didn't want to do anything about it. 

He thought that his depression wasn't worth talking about. He didn't want to bother anyone with his mediocre struggles. 

There was Johnny with the abusive parents, Dallas, with the trust issues and abusive dad, Steve with the abusive dad, Ponyboy with the stress of getting good grades and trying to appeal to Darrel, Darrel with the stress of working two jobs and trying to keep Ponyboy on track, and Sodapop with the stress of working a job, taking care of his younger brother, keeping his two brothers out of fights, and still dealing with his parents passing.

He wished he were like Sodapop; Strong, caring, kind, smart, funny, etc.. But he wasn't and he never would be. 

He wished his mom loved him. His mom had never gone out of her way to say that she hated him, but it was evident that his mom didn't approve of him and wasn't proud of him, but who would be? He's still in high school as an eighteen-year-old and an alcoholic who doesn't have a job. 

He feels fucking useless all the time. There's no way to help his friends other than try to make them laugh, but even now, all he seems to be doing is annoying them. He's been told to shut up more times yesterday than he has in his life. 

He just wants the world to pause, or maybe he could just disappear. Nobody would miss him, the gang would probably celebrate, and so would his mom. She wouldn't have to feed him or clean up after him and the gang wouldn't have someone annoying around. 

So, he takes another sip, another gulp, steals more, just to maybe feel like he's worth it. To quench that aching in his chest for a little while longer.


End file.
